Magic
Magic is the ability to invoke changes in the physical world through force of will. Many characters in Heartcore are capable of weilding it. Magic is used mainly by demons and beastmen, with demons being naturally talented in the magical arts. Magic, itself, is devided into eight schools: fire, ice, lightning, nature, earth, psychic, holy, and dark. Some spells only require the user to invoke the spells name, or a simple gesture. More powerful and complex spells, on the other hand, may require long incantations followed by the spell's name, accompanied by precise motions during the spell's invocation. Some spells in the world of Heartcore are as follows: *'Devil Drive': Amethyst Lashiec's signature spell, Devil Drive is a powerful dark/fire spell that can cause intense pain to the victim's body and mind in the event of a direct hit. An indirect hit will only result in physical damage from the attack's flames, although it can still be extremely damaging. *'Fel Overdrive': A powerful spell that is synonymous to the Devil Drive, albeit one that uses ice magic in concert with dark magic, as opposed to fire. Like Devil Drive, it can cause immense physical and psychological damage if it hits directly, and can still cause great physical injury from an indirect hit. *'Mega Volt': A lightning spell that channels electricity through the user's fingers. What it lacks in range, it makes up for in power. Slade Chasme uses this spell. *'Devouring Inferno: '''The most powerful fire spell currently known. Rather than focusing on damage, this spell causes intense pain as it burns the victim's flesh and sets their blood alight. *'Vepar Vice: The most powerful ice spell currently known. In addition to inflicting respectable damage by freezing the victim's flesh and imbedding icicles into their body, it can slow down or even immobilize the target. *'Silence: '''A high-level psychic spell with a very long incantation that renders the victim unable to speak, and thus, unable to use magic for some time. *'Twin Needle: A nature-type spell that produces a penetrating projectile. If the user manages to use this spell's complete incantation, it can also poison its target. Nyx Avery uses this spell. *'Ragna Flare': A fire/earth spell that creates a quick, yet powerful, explosion. Carval Jarvoc uses this spell. *'Charisma Control': A dark-type spell that allows the user to influence the actions of others for a short span of time. The caster must be in close proximity to their target. Asmodai Radinov uses this spell. *'Dominate Demon': A more powerful version of Charisma Control that is more analogous to mind control than suggestion. It can also cause damage to the target's psyche over time. *'Ritual of Possession': A powerful necromantic dark-type spell that allows the user to become a lich and take control of another's (usually dead) body. The controlled body slowly decomposes while used. This spell is so powerful that it requires a sacrifice: demons can survive being the sacrifice for this spell, but humans and beastmen will die if they are used as the sacrifice.